


幕布之后（现实向）

by Unparalleled



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unparalleled/pseuds/Unparalleled
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	幕布之后（现实向）

幕布之后

深夜，Queendom录制结束，妈木四人刀退一般离开了录制现场。  
坐上保姆车，辉人迅速地带上了眼罩开始休息，黑金坐在副驾驶刷起了今天的推特。文星伊习惯性地坐进了最后一排，抱着糖葫芦枕头闭目养神。  
突然身边靠近一股温暖的气息，文星伊抬眼一瞧，金容仙不知什么时候换了座位，坐在了她的身边，忽闪着大眼睛盯着她，上身倾向于她的方向。  
因为文星伊的转头，气息突然交错。

“今天怎么主动坐在我身边了？是要我帮你拍视频么？”  
“今天累了，不拍视频了。”容仙嘟起嘴，委屈巴巴地看着她。  
“那怎么了？突然给我发福利了？”文星伊浅笑，用食指和中指温柔地夹住容仙粉嘟嘟的唇瓣，轻轻捏了捏。  
“没有福利”，容仙拍开星伊的手，掏出一瓶水，语气突然娇羞“人家打不开，帮我开一下啦！”

文星伊面对这突如其来的撒娇，新奇地瞪大了眼睛，边笑边接过水拧开。  
“不应该吧欧尼，你的'小家伙'练得比我还大呢。”文星伊轻笑着调侃。  
“谁让你今天给多喜欧尼拧瓶盖的！哼，人家看见你就笑容灿烂，你也总是回应她干嘛！怎么就那么爱笑？”  
金容仙见撒娇被戳破，气呼呼地夺回水瓶，坐直了身子，不满地往后座的另一边移了移。  
文星伊一愣，紧接着扑哧一声笑了出来：  
“所以说，你是在吃醋咯？”

“我没有！”金容仙一脸的慌张，为了面子还是理直气壮地白了文星伊一眼。  
文星伊真是被她气鼓鼓的样子可爱到了，为了赌气缩在角落里大口喝水的样子软得想让人咬一口。  
于是，星伊又从后座上拿了一瓶水，当着容仙的面拧开。

“容。”文星伊拿着水挪向生闷气的金容仙。金容仙见她挪一尺，就往边上挪一寸。  
当她意识过来时，自己已经被文星伊逼入了后座的角落。星伊邪笑着用另一只手撑在容仙脑后的靠背上，身体侧挡在她身前，形成了一个相对暧昧的空间。

“干...干嘛？你...你离我远点...”金容仙本来动摇的心被星伊的坏笑勾走了魂，不知不觉已经被她控制在角落。  
“你看，我又给你拧开了一瓶水，比多喜欧尼多了一瓶。是不是可以消气了？”  
“你...你对我的爱就比对她多一瓶水的量，我凭什么消气！”金容仙被文星伊炽热的目光盯得发慌，红着脸说着狠话扭开了头。

车子驶进了隧道，隧道顶间隔的灯光打进车里，后座忽明忽暗。

文星伊摇摇头，俯身贴近金容仙左耳，用她特有的低音在她耳边低语：  
“不。这瓶水里有几亿个水分子，代表着我对你的爱，比对她的，多几亿个充满爱的瞬间。”

令人深陷的情话伴随着湿热的气息渗透入容仙的耳膜。  
条状的灯光从眼前薄薄一层衬衫中皙白的肩膀上移到清晰的锁骨，再上移到文星伊修长的脖颈。  
金容仙转头，两人见本来不远的距离变成了鼻尖相触的咫尺之遥。

“嗯？”，文星伊见到她不说话，知道她害羞了，“别生气了好不好，容？”

湿润的气息让容仙的心痒痒的，可是不能就这么让她得逞了，容仙想。  
“你想得美！哎呀你...你你坐回去啦！”  
金容仙回过神来，用力推开快压在她身上的小狼狗，还不忘拿走那瓶含有她“几亿个爱意”的水，猛喝了几口降下自己升高的体温。

文星伊笑着坐回后座的另一边，饶有兴致地看着她的小白兔。她圆圆的脸颊一片晕红，慌张的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下略显失神。  
或许是她生气的样子那么可爱，她才一直乐此不疲的挑逗她吧。

“星伊欧尼”，黑金回头看了一眼气氛暧昧的两个人，“推特上你和多喜欧尼的聊天视频被转疯了，你要不要找公关控评啊？”  
文星伊狠狠瞪了黑金一眼，这不是一波未平一波又起么？但瞥见金容仙找手机疯狂刷着视频，也不好直接开口怼回去。

她只是和多喜欧尼聊了聊自己生活的近况而已，而且还把自己给容仙准备回国秘密礼物的事情告诉她了呢！怎么现在磕邪教CP的粉丝都这么疯狂了啊？  
文星伊扶额，看着她好不容易哄好的小白兔紧紧盯着屏幕中她微笑的脸，还一条一条地翻评论，不放过每一个被放大的“糖点”。  
文星伊打开手机，给黑金发了一条充满愤怒的消息：“安惠真！你故意的是不是！？”  
“你吵着我家狗辉休息了，怪我咯！”配上一个调皮的表情。  
这哪是调皮啊！这明明是欠揍啊啊啊！星伊满脸黑线地抬起头，不巧刚好迎上容仙气鼓鼓的小脸。

生气也这么可爱。  
星伊在思索该怎么哄她前，脑中居然先蹦出了这么一个令人心空的想法。  
真是爱惨了这个欧尼。

车子停在了酒店门前，黑金扶着晕乎乎的狗辉先上去休息了，留下来星伊和容仙在后面拖着行李。  
穿着长裙、扶着行李上停车场前的楼梯可不是一件易事。容仙只得憋着气等着文星伊帮她提箱子。  
被气愤的容仙落在后面的星伊看到她姐停了下来，在楼梯前踌躇不前。就知道是在等她干苦力了。  
换作以前，星伊就会嘲笑她姐为了好看又穿大露背长裙，可今天她居然有点感谢这套服装，可算让她姐停下来等她了。

“我来吧，看着脚下，小心踩到裙子。”  
“喔。”  
容仙闷闷地应了一声，立马转身提着裙子上楼按电梯了。  
这是什么可爱的小情绪啊。文星伊勾了勾嘴角，总是这么想，真是要疯了。

“文星伊！房卡在哪里？”容仙还没消气，走到竹马对面的房间门口不情愿地等着星伊。  
“挎包里，左边外侧。”拖着两个行李箱的星伊浑身冒汗，没手空着，只好提了提胯，示意她姐来拿。  
容仙弯腰拿房卡，性感的背部完美地展现在星伊眼前，对称的蝴蝶骨微微凸起，没有一点瑕疵的皮肤，和...一角不小心露出的黑色蕾丝边......  
“找到了没？我有点累了，让我进屋喝口水。”文星伊咽了咽口水，移开眼，身体却越发的燥热起来。  
“找到了！催什么！进来吧！”容仙被她莫名其妙的急躁吓了一跳。  
哼，还嫌我慢，真是不想和好了。  
容仙灰着脸进了屋，两手空空往唯一的大床上一躺，柔软的身体展成一个“大”字。一天的疲劳就此释放，好像连生气的事都忘了。

“咔哒。”星伊关上门，打开行李箱取出情侣睡袍，抽走了黑色丝绸那一件，扯了扯衬衫。  
“流了好多汗，我先去洗个澡。”说着关上浴室的门，拉下裕帘。  
什么人嘛！以前还第一时间哄我，现在确立关系之后就这么不知道珍惜了嘛！？算了，反正也不急着洗澡。  
容仙翻了个身，趴在床上玩起手机。

“咔哒。”浴室的门打开了。  
文星伊一身九分黑袍走出来，简单地拢起长发，一脸的素颜更有少年感，雪白的脖颈和胳膊露在外面，细白的脚踝更添了几分清爽。

人间极品。

当然，趴在床上那位更是。  
轻薄的肩膀、裸露的后背、曼妙的腰线、翘起的臀部和有些俏皮的翘起来的小脚......

文星伊正要靠近，突然瞥见这个仙女又在刷着那些不应该存在的视频。  
“容，别看了好不好啊？我们真的只是聊天，他们夸大太多了。”  
金容仙一回头，看文星伊一脸的无奈更是气不打一处来。刚才真是磕到“血糖”了啊，看看她们聊天时的眼神，那么不正常！还狡辩！  
金容仙一个利落的起身，站在床前，鼓起脸颊肉和星伊争论：  
“文星伊！你怎么那么爱笑！”  
“啊！我...啊？啊？”  
这是什么鬼问题？怎么接？  
“你看看视频里，就知道对着多喜欧尼笑！笑就算了！还...还...还笑得那么勾人！”

“噗嗤”，文星伊看着一脸严肃说着胡话的容仙不经笑了，“就是因为这个么？这难道不是因为要礼貌吗？”  
“哪有这么礼貌的啊！笑一次就够了啊！你看看你...看看你，笑了多少次！”  
金容仙看见文星伊的笑容，快要被那张帅气的脸制服了。  
“几次？”文星伊挑了挑眉，一脸宠溺。  
“五分钟的视频！二十九次！”  
“你怎么知道的？数了几遍？”  
“没数！评论区里面都这么说！”金容仙气呼呼地撅起嘴，一本正经地吵着架。  
“噗呲...”  
真的被可爱死了啊，小傻子数不清还翻评论。文星伊忍不住地嘴角上扬。

好想亲她啊。

“昂啊啊～”，金容仙看见文星伊一脸坦然的笑就受不了了，八字眉一皱，“文星伊你不要笑了啊！”

“啊我说你怎么长得这么帅！笑起来也帅帅的！干嘛长得那么好看！一个歌手唱歌好听不就好了嘛！你总是这样痞痞地和别的女生说话我很没有安全感啊文飘里！”

“文飘里你就是一个浪费精！长这么帅是要怎样啊！都留给你撩妹了！不准笑了啊！你这样我怎么和你好好讲话啊！”

文星伊听着这些不知应该让人道歉还是让人感谢的话，看着眼前因为吃醋开始胡言乱语，嘟着脸颊肉，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的容。  
忍不住想堵住她的嘴。

“你还唔唔唔......”  
在容仙下一次开口前，粉嫩的唇被温柔地吻住。  
在她还没有反应过来时，文星伊一手顺走她用来据理力争的手机，锁了屏幕扔在旁边的沙发上。

紧接着她的双手攥住容仙的手腕，上身前倾一用力，把她的小白兔实实在在地按在了身后柔软的大床上。

“你干嘛！你...你松开...”容仙回过神来，意识到刚才自己的唇被家里的小狼狗久违地吻了。  
一抬头，刚要挣脱，却对上文星伊炙热的眼光。她身上的气息透过薄薄的丝绸围绕住身下的人。  
是许久都没有过的气息。

“就是因为这些生气么？”文星伊沉着声音，轻轻地笑问着她。  
“对啊...你总是撩别人我怎么能不生气啊！”金容仙被压在身下，气势全无，委屈巴巴地说着。  
“容。”文星伊低下头，贴着她的耳朵喊她的名字。  
“容，如果让你不开心了就像这样告诉我。我会给你解释的。  
我和多喜欧尼，真的只是朋友关系，今天我们俩的确待在一起的时间有点多了，  
没有体会到你的心情是我的错。  
如果还是不放心的话，你不是可以打开我的手机么，你可以随时在不告诉我的情况下检查我的INS和信息，  
如果发现任何一些你不想看到的就拿给我，我删掉，  
可以么？”

“啊呀...我也没有那么小气啊”，金容仙被她说的话彻底解决了，其实她家的小狼狗还是那么温柔啊，“只是看着就有点...”  
“吃醋么？”文星伊看着身下的可爱小人，好看的眉眼一弯。  
“不是啦！才没有呢！”容仙就是不愿承认。  
红通通的脸庞，黝黑的眼瞳，长长的睫毛，嘟起的小嘴...  
文星伊身上越发燥热。

“容，我错了，下次我会和她们保持距离的。”  
“嗯...”容仙被温柔地一塌糊涂。  
“容。”  
“嗯？”  
“还生气吗？”  
“没有了...你这样我怎么生气啊...”

“那...今晚，我可以不守护你么？”

金容仙目光迎上她，她的眼波荡漾，充满渴望地看着她，从眼睛扫到双唇。她感受到了身上人身体气息的变化。

那是急切的欲望。

“嗯...”  
还未开口，双唇就被小狼狗迫不及待地吻住。金容仙放松紧绷的身体，乖巧地回应她。

唇齿交替，星伊用舌头打开容仙的小嘴，侵入她温润的口腔。吮吸着她软软的下唇，再含住她不老实的舌尖，一下一下的舔舐着她柔软的唇瓣。

再也忍不住心中的渴望。

文星伊停下这个绵长的吻，抬起头看着身下的人。

她双眼迷离，双唇微肿，微喘着气，脸颊晕红，身上的吊带裙已经褶皱，一边洁白的肩膀裸露着，凌乱的衣衫刚好遮住所有的敏感点，迷人的胸脯随着呼吸上下起伏。

“今晚，屈服于我吧，容。”

文星伊一只手环上她的纤腰，另一只手为她缓缓褪下吊带，再慢慢褪至腰间。  
文星伊把脸埋进容仙的脖颈，鼻息轻灼着细嫩的皮肤。一吻、再一吻，反复吮吸着，在侧颈留下粉色的印记。  
顺着向下是裸露的胸部，双峰粉嫩的凸起，诱人地勾引着她。她用舌头轻绕乳头一圈，再用牙齿轻轻咬住，上下来回吮吸。时不时稍加用力，传来的疼痛感使容仙呻吟了起来。

“嗯啊..啊啊..飘里..”  
身体越发无力，容仙软着身子被星伊操控。微抬起臀部好让她褪下全部的布料。  
星伊的手轻抚她裸露的下腹部，食指缓缓地勾起黑色的蕾丝边。  
三角内裤随着布料一起滑落至脚边。  
身下的人一丝不挂，完美的曲线嵌在柔软的被子里，双手半遮着双峰，挺立的两个红豆隐约在指缝间诱惑着。  
文星伊一手解开睡袍的带子，一手撑着床，低头吮吸着她的锁骨和肩膀。  
黑色的丝绸滑落在两人之间，棉软的质感加深了两人皮肤的欲望，星伊的吻开始暴风骤雨一般落在身上。

“啊..不要吻脖子啊飘里..明天去机场还要穿短袖呢...”  
“遵命...”  
她在容仙腰部的手突然一用力，把容仙移到床的正中间。  
她的吻开始下移。  
从下腹，到大腿根...再到，那个湿漉漉的森林。

“嗯啊..飘里..那里不可以...”  
她的舌头轻轻咬住外花瓣，伴着流下的液体来回滑动。

“容，把腿打开。”

双腿乖乖地打开，旖旎的风景出现在星伊眼前。星伊的舌头侵入小穴，上下触碰着湿热的内壁，伴随着容仙娇羞的呻吟。

“嗯啊啊..星..嗯..嗯啊”

不够...再深一点。

容仙不自禁地抬起双脚，好让星伊进入深穴。星伊的舌头退回裂缝处来回抚动。  
双手在那粉红处轻轻蹭着，更加深了容仙的欲望。

她控制不住地喘息着，下体更加湿润。  
呻吟声激起了星伊的欲望。

舌尖用力，分开那湿漉漉的粉红，侵入迷人的内部。  
星伊的舌头来回翻转着，挤压着每一寸粉嫩的细肉，朝着只有她可触碰的地方深入着。

“嗯啊啊..啊..再深一点...”

星伊的舌尖疯狂试探着燥热的小穴，穴口随着她的侵入收缩和舒展，灯光下透明的液体顺着星伊的下颚滑下。  
“嗯啊...不要这么快啊..嗯嗯..啊”  
舌根来回抽插着，不停的刺激着敏感点，容仙紧绷起双腿，上肢随着刺激的频率上下起伏着。

“飘..飘里嗯啊啊啊..啊”  
“不要啊啊啊...嗯啊...”  
娇红欲滴，花瓣完全被打开，腹部收到刺激地上下震动着。舌尖更疯狂地进入，旋转着一下又一下地触碰着。

薄唇含住娇嫩的花瓣，舌尖在周围游走试探，不时刺激着敏感点，液体止不住地下流，浅色被褥上流下了深色的痕迹。  
慢慢的，星伊用一根手指潜入蜜穴，容仙感觉到了下体的扩张。

“嗯啊啊...”  
容仙脸颊绯红，粗喘着气，望向两腿间不知疲倦地小狼狗，双手紧紧攥住被褥，羞耻地看着自己裸露的身躯。

星伊的舌头退了出来，好让手指进入。  
整个人压在容仙身上，双乳相贴，两点受到刺激后挺立着，深棕色的奶晕扩大，白色的乳房随着身体的起伏晃动着。  
好大。好白。

“容。”低音灌醉了容仙。  
“嗯..”容仙迷离的双眼飘忽不定。  
“我爱你。”  
“有多爱？”  
“爱到想天天在你身上...”星伊亲吻她的耳朵，把污秽的词语用呢喃的语调压入耳中。  
容仙红透了脸，双手环住星伊的脖子，把头埋入她的肩窝。  
“臭流氓！”  
“也只做你一个人的臭流氓...”星伊勾着嘴坏笑着。

说着，手指抚慰着湿滑的地带，温柔而有节奏的上下律动。  
用两根手指打开了紧缩的蜜穴，粉红的嫩肉暴露在空气中，不满足的嫩肉收缩着，急切地想要物体的填充。

“星，我...我想要...”  
“我没听见。”星坏笑着勾了勾嘴角。

“昂...快进来...我...我想要...”容的脸颊绯红。

瞬间，三根手指撑开了整个穴口，中指熟练地找到了敏感点，轻轻一按，容仙就止不住的一颤。

“嗯啊啊..啊～啊～”  
三指来回进入着，原本暗色的花瓣现在粉嫩得如绽开的蜜朵。穴肉吞满了三根手指，不小心便触碰到了最脆弱的地方...

“不要..飘里..不要...碰那里...”  
难以抑制的呻吟伴随着美人勾魂的喘息让星伊沦陷，不听使唤地变本加厉地按压着那个地方，小狼狗的流氓又一次回归了。

“混蛋...嗯啊啊啊...不要...啊啊啊”  
金容仙无力地捶着星伊的肩膀，浑身忍不住地发软，只得瘫在星伊身上，肌肤相亲。

“容，好多水啊。”  
文星伊手上流满爱的液体，坏笑着看着身下失魂的容仙。  
容仙瞳孔一颤，红晕再一次攀上了皙白的脸颊，羞耻地缩了缩双腿。

三指猛烈撞击着深穴，伴随着液体的润滑，手掌与大腿根部发出水声和拍击的声音。安静的空间内回荡着两人交融的喘气和羞耻的声音。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“呼...啊啊..啊～”  
整个穴肉都填满了，容仙软软地腻在星伊身上，不停的呻吟着。

“最近总是这么有女人味，好多人以为你变攻了呢，嗯？”  
文星伊继续手指的抽插，薄唇轻贴着容仙的唇瓣摩挲着。  
“嗯啊啊..我也是..可以攻的..啊啊..好不好...嗯..啊..”容仙一张嘴便是绵软的呻吟。

“是吗？”星伊邪笑着，手指惩罚一般突然深入，直接挺进最深处的蜜肉。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊...不是..我错了飘里...不要那么深啊..嗯嗯..啊啊...飘里...”容仙的纤腰一挺，伴随着令人销魂的呻吟。  
“记住，在外面给足你面子，在床上可要乖乖听话哦...”  
手指更加用力地刺激着粉嫩的蜜肉，仿佛要把忙碌一个月以来憋着的欲望全部发泄在这深邃的蜜口。  
我才是上面的那个，你，永远是我身下的玫瑰，等待我赐予你甘露。

容仙欲仙欲死的表情就是勾魂的利器。

文星伊一手将她的两手反扣在床上，完全打开她的全身，望着她略带求饶的眼神，用力地把湿润的手指塞入贪吃的蜜穴，直入最深的花心。

“嗯啊啊啊..飘里..太深了嗯啊啊”  
“yeba,要快一点么？”  
“嗯啊...要...嗯啊啊”  
“还生气么？”文星伊亲吻着容仙汗湿的发梢，低喘着问。  
“下次..嗯..你还这样..我一定不饶..过你...嗯啊啊”容仙快爽到失去意识还是嘴硬。  
文星伊收笑，毫无预兆地深入，环抱着容仙的腰肢用力一顶，手指轻车熟路地顺着容仙敏感的点深进。

“嗯啊啊文飘里...啊啊啊...不要这样啊啊...嗯嗯啊啊啊...”

“你要对我怎样？惩罚就是被我上么...嗯？”

文星伊另一只手揉搓着容仙涨大的乳房，两个指尖轻轻磨搓着硬硬的红豆，这一年的丰满都是她的功劳。

“变态..嗯啊啊...”  
金容仙被挑弄得疲软无力，却又深陷入文星伊娴熟的手法。  
翘起的臀部一上一下地配合着手指抽插的节奏，粉嫩的细肉外翻着吐出更多的液汁。

“变态...喜欢你...”文星伊堵住容仙的唇，整个房间充斥着容仙呜咽的呻吟和羞耻的水声。

文星伊加快了手上的速度，光滑的脊背上冒出细汗。  
穴口被强硬的撑大，淫液直流。

容仙羞耻地呻吟着，快要到达高潮的快感让她的腰身渐渐酸软，下腹一阵阵痉挛。

“嗯啊啊啊飘里...要到了啊...嗯啊啊啊”

“啊！”  
带着哭腔的呻吟终于在星伊指尖最后一阵上下翻动下变成绵软的呜咽。

沾满爱液的手退了出来，星伊将黏液轻拭在仍在痉挛过后颤抖的腹部。椰汁一般的性液顺着腿根流了下来，粉嫩的细肉裸露在洁白的床上，蜜口微微红肿，委屈地收缩着。

星伊扯了几张纸巾，擦拭着容仙泛红的身体。床上的人在喷射之后满脸情潮，失魂的眉眼微皱，微张的小嘴喘着气，胸前乳珠挺立，全身都是她种下的粉红印记。

要不是明天还有机场入镜，今晚真想让你失魂......

文星伊浅笑着吻了吻容仙的额头，这才是真正的容仙，只属于她的容仙。

“身上脏了，扶你去洗澡？”  
“人家站不起来...”容仙委屈地扭过头，眼波荡漾。  
“我帮你洗。”  
没等容仙反抗，星伊公主抱起她打开了浴室门。

容仙看见浴室镜中的自己，脸色绯红，头发凌乱，眼神迷离，雪白的肌肤上多了粉色的痕迹，害羞地把头埋在星的颈窝中不敢看。

星浅笑着把挂在身上的容仙放入浴缸，打开花洒温柔地冲洗着，手指轻柔地拂过每一寸肌肤，再温柔地替她擦干水珠，自己披上黑色睡袍，也将容仙紧紧地裹在其中，好让肌肤相亲。

把疲软的容仙抱上了床，星伊褪下睡袍，也钻进被窝，从身后紧紧抱住她姐。  
“容，我只爱你一个人。”  
“嗯。”裸露的肌肤相触让容仙害羞的回应着。  
“我这辈子最幸运的事就是成为你的年下攻。”  
“别说啦...好肉麻...”  
“欧尼”，星伊宠溺地呢喃着，“我喜欢你笑的样子。”  
“欧尼每次生气我都会害怕，害怕你离开我，害怕你走了我就找不回你了。”  
“所以我想天天看到欧尼只对我一人的笑容。”  
“欧尼，今天对不起。但是我，真的，真的，只爱着你。”  
“欧尼，原谅我好不好？”  
容仙翻了个身，正对着星伊。星伊收紧了手臂，将她揽在自己怀里。  
“欧尼，我很开心...”  
“开心什么？”  
“你为我吃醋...”星伊低笑着看着怀中的美人。  
“唔...”容仙没有再反抗。

月光透过窗帘洒在床尾，这么明亮的月亮，想必明天的太阳会很明媚吧。

文星伊低下头吻上容仙的额头，小家伙累了，那么，今天，就到这吧。

“撒浪嘿，容。”

文星伊闻着容仙的体香，伴随着静谧的月光沉沉睡去......

———————第二天清晨———————

“文星伊我身上都是你的痕迹！”

“刚好，穿短袖吧，别想着露背露腰了。”

“文星伊！”

————————仁川机场———————

文星伊想牵容仙的手。  
结果容仙一想起昨晚文星伊干的好事，害得她没今天能穿上自己最爱的裙子出现在机场就委屈，一把把手挣开了。  
文星伊看着她姐可爱的走位，口罩下的脸泛起笑意。

小白兔，回家再好好收拾你......


End file.
